The Best Birthday
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Naruto. Hari dimana dia sendirian lalu datang Sasuke menemani. WARNING: Sho-ai, fic super duper dikit. GAJE, aneh. Tapi zaman ninja kok. Walau zaman ninja-nya gak kelihatan!   ' SasuNaru 7 tahun. Birthday For Naruto \ 0 /


**Disclamer**

Mashasi Kishimoto

**Rated**

T

**Genre**

Frienship...Romance(?)

**Pairing**

SasuNaru

**Warning**

Typo, Alur yang cepat, sedikit deskripsi, dan paling penting Sho-Ai

**FN**

Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk Naruto's Birhday.

Otanjoubi Omedettou Naruto-kun..^^

**The Best Birthday**

(By: Fi suki suki)

Sore hari yang tenang di desa Konoha, terlihat seorang anak kecil laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah ayunan yang berada di taman. Anak itu tampak sedih. Mata biru Sapphire-nya terlihat redup. Matanya yang sembab. Dan ketiga garis halus yang berada di kedua pipinya, terlihat ada bekas air mata.

Dia hanya terduduk lesu sambil terdiam di taman yang sepi itu. Hari ini 10 Oktober. Hari Ulang Tahunnya yang ke 7. Hari dimana anak-anak seusianya yang berulang tahun pasti gembira karena bertambahnya umur. Hari yang harusnya dirayakan dengan hati senang bersama keluarganya. Tapi tidak untuknya. Tidak untuk bocah laki-laki pirang itu. Dia hanya sendiri. Tidak memiliki keluarga. Hidup sebatang kara. Menyedihkan. Begitulah apa yang dirasakan oleh bocah laki-laki pirang itu.

Sendiri. Sendiri. Dan sendiri. Sungguh menyedihkan. Tidak ada orang yang peduli padanya. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

Kepalanya menunduk. Wajahnya menghadap kebawah. Kini matanya terasa memanas lagi. Setetes air mata turun kembali dari bola mata birunya. Ia menangis lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" terdengar suara anak lelaki di depan bocah pirang itu.

Bocah pirang itu terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang. Lalu ia menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya, berambut spike kebelakang berwarna biru kehitaman. Berkulit putih pucat yang memiliki dua bola mata hitam Onyx yang pekat.

Untuk sejenak, bocah pirang itu terpesona dengan kedua bola mata bocah hitam itu. Dan juga sebaliknya, bocah hitam itu terpesona dengan kedua bola mata bocah pirang itu.

SING

Hening. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dalam pandangan. Terdiam sampai bocah hitam itu angkat bicara.

"Ah, namamu siapa?" tanya bocah hitam itu dengan sidikit tercekat saking terpesonanya.

"A-a, ano~ namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke datar sambil memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Naruto untuk menghapus bekas air matanya.

"A-arigatou," ucap Naruto canggung sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke sedikit pelan sambil ikut duduk di ayunan yang berada di sebelah ayunan Naruto.

"Ha-hari ini ulang tahunku..." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar untuk mengambil nafas.

"Ta-tapi, aku sendirian. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Pada hari ulang tahunku," Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya.

"Aku sendiri! Mereka menjauhiku. TIDAK ADA ORANG YANG SAYANG PADAKU! Huwee..." Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menangis menjerit, langsung berdiri mendekat ke arah Naruto, lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil menepuk punggung Naruto lembut.

"Tenang saja! Tenang! Aku ada disini. Bersamamu. Peduli padamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Sasuke yang masih terus memeluk Naruto dengan lembut tapi erat.

"Be-benarkah Sasuke," tanya Naruto yang sepertinya sudah berhenti menangis.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata Naruto. Sasuke menyentuk pipi tan Naruto. Mengelusnya dengan lembut. Memberikan kehangatannya kepada Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan hangatnya tangan Sasuke.

"Ya Naruto. Aku akan disini menemanimu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Naruto lembut dengan penuh arti.

"Arigatou Sasuke! Ini adalah ulang tahun terbaikku," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk Sasuke setelah kecupan lembut tadi berakhir.

"Sama-sama Naruto. Tapi..." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatap lekat-lekat mata biru Sapphirenya.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak memberikan apa-apa padamu. Apa tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke datar tapi terdengar nada khawatir dari suaranya.

Naruto langsung tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Dia pun langsung memeluk Sasuke sambil tertawa pelan dan berkata dengan riang,"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Kau baik padaku saja itu hadiah terbaik sepanjang masa bagiku," ucapnya sambil tekekeh pelan.

"Ng, kalau begitu-," Sasuke melepaskan pelukkan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit heran dengan tindakan Sasuke.

CUP

"Otanjoubi Omedettou Naruto," ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum menyeringai setelah melepaskan kecupan singkat dibibir mungil Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya membantu setelah mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu.

**THE END**

Gomen Pendek... ''

Ini hanyalah ucapan Ulang Tahun untuk Naru-chan dariku.

Jadi, jangan marah padaku, OKE... XD

Gomen kalau Ada Typo yang menempel.. =.=''

Oke.. **REVIEW** or **FLAME** aku terima dengan senang hati..^^


End file.
